A treadmill is an exercise machine orientated about letting a person walk or run in place at a certain pace. Initially introduced as means for harnessing power from animals or humans, these highly popular machines are now utilized as exercise machines in gyms and households. The majority of treadmills provide the user with a moving platform, a belt driven by a motor, which requires the user to move at an equivalent rate the opposite direction and thus simulating walking and running. Treadmills provide a means for a person to get a quick run in without ever leaving the house. Additionally, treadmills are also extremely useful in facilities such as hospitals, rehabilitation centers, medical clinics, biomechanics institutes, test facilities and training facilities.
In recent years, a popular trend has arisen characterized by executing multiple tasks simultaneously in order to save time and increase productivity. A common trend running parallel to this is the incorporation of desk like modules into treadmills to allow users to simultaneously walking/running and performing a secondary task such as reading, watch televisions, working on a computer, and similar tasks. The problem with these new treadmill systems is that they are bulky, aesthetically challenged, and lack in versatility. The present invention provides an ergonomic and aesthetic desk with an integrated treadmill which incorporates wireless communication technology, a plurality of electronic accessories, and a convenient means for storage. Additionally, the present invention utilizes a significantly thicker and wider belt to increase the comfort level and the lateral contact surface for the user, ideal characteristics for prolonged activities. Furthermore, the treadmill may be folded upwards underneath the desk when not in use.